CaveClan/Roleplay
Here you can RP as a CaveClan cat. In CaveClan.... Lightningshadow padded out of the cave. Icewish ♥ 01:23, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "Hey." mewed Sparrowflight lightly, as a light rain began to fall. "Ew!" she protested, trying to dry her fur. "Sorry." she apologised to Lightningshadow. ~Lilly Chillcloud sat outside her den, bristling, like always. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 13:06, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow rolled his eyes at Sparrowflight. "Who wants to go on a patrol!" he yelled at the cats in camp. Icewish ♥ 13:41, February 8, 2013 (UTC) "I'll lead one." Sparrowflight volunteered. "Fine," said Lightningshadow. "Go find two more warriors to go with you." Icewish ♥ 22:37, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded through camp waving her tail at all the cats. 00:43, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "You!" shouted Lightningshadow at Moonshine. "Get over here, you have to go on a patrol." Icewish ♥ 00:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine was caught of guard as her tail drooped. She padded up to Lightningshadow smiling as she purred "Fine as long as you come" 00:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah, whatever," he replied. Icewish ♥ 00:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine's tail brisked over Lightningshadows shoulder as she padded in front of him. 00:52, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow hissed, anoyed. Icewish ♥ 00:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine looked back at Lightningshadow and hissed "Can you ever be fun?! NO!" Her eyes turned bright red as she stormed off. 01:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow growled at Moonshine and walked away in the opposite direction. Icewish ♥ 01:03, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded through the woods, only seconds later she started to wail in pain, a fox trab had clamped on her paw. 01:07, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow had abandoned the patrol and padded back to camp. Icewish ♥ 01:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine screamed out the only thing she could, "Lightningshadow Help!!" 01:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow ignored her. Icewish ♥ 01:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine tryed to dig up the trap but she was trapped. She started to cry as the pain crawled up her leg. 01:41, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow growled and ran to help her. Icewish ♥ 01:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine passed out, losing alot of blood as pain striked through her. 01:46, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow tore appart the trap. Icewish ♥ 01:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshines eyes flickered open as she rasped "I didn't think you were going to save me.." 01:55, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow rolled his eyes and carried Moonshine back to camp. Icewish ♥ 02:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine licked his ear in thanks as she limped over to the medicine cats den. 02:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire padded out of the warriors den and sat down.Skaarsgurd (talk) 02:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded out of the medicine den with her leg tightly wrapped up as she padded over to the warriors den to sleep. Oceanpaw padded arround camp. Icewish ♥ 02:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire licked his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:14, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded into the warriors den. Icewish ♥ 03:31, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine greeted Flashfire, she invited Lightningshadow to share a squirrel. 03:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire nodded in reply and went back to licking his paws.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:37, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine invited Flashfire to share a squirrel, Moonshine purred to Flashfire "I have enough for two" 03:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred back and took a bite out of the squirrel.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:48, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine laid her tail on Flashfire as she took another bite 03:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire licked Moonshine's cheek.Skaarsgurd (talk) 03:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine purred as she rested her head on his back falling asleep 04:00, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire purred and fell asleep with her.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow felt slightly jealous of Flashfire, but he ignored that thought. He padded out of camp. Icewish ♥ 04:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire wokeup with Moonshine still on him.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:19, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine shifted as she murmured the name "Lightningshadow..." 04:20, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire had a look of confusion for a second.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:22, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded back to camp with a mouse in his jaws. Icewish ♥ 04:25, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked up at Lightningshadow "hey" he said smiling.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine screamed Lightningshadows name again as she jolted awake. 04:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow looked at her, startled. Icewish ♥ 04:29, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked confused.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine blushed as she slowly limbed out of camp. 04:33, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" shouted Oceanpaw to Moonshine. "Yoiu have to come into the medicine den to get your cobwebs changed!" Icewish ♥ 04:34, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine spun around and padded back to the medicine's den. "Sorry" she murmured as she climbed inside. 04:36, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "what just happened"Flashfire asked lightningshadow.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw decided to go hunting. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:49, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire waited for a reply.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:51, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw spotted a squirrel and crouched. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 04:54, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine got new Cobwebs and left the medicine cat den to go hunting. 04:56, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire went for a walk.Skaarsgurd (talk) 04:59, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine padded over to the river and dropped her catch suprised 05:01, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire looked up at the sky.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:04, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw brought back two squirrels and a vole. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:06, February 9, 2013 (UTC) A dead kit lay in the stream 05:11, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Flashfire saw Moonshine "what are you doing?"he asked.Skaarsgurd (talk) 05:15, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Stoneclaw was curios about the kit. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 05:17, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey Brighteye,Stoneclaw!" Sparrowflight called. "Hunting patrol with me?" "Sure," meowed Stoneclaw. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:10, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Brighteye looked up, and went over to them. Sparrowflight led the way out. Stoneclaw followed. http://images.wikia.com/warriorclanfanfiction/images/2/26/646-black.gif[[User:Icefern|Icefern-San ]]AN ANONYMOUS USER APPEARED!Meep. 07:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Lightningshadow padded around camp. Icewish ♥ 14:26, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Moonshine limped back into camp with a mouse and dropped it at the fresh kill pile. 14:28, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Hey!" shouted Oceanpaw to Moonshine. "Don't you listen? You're wounds won't heal with you constantly hunting and stuff!" Icewish ♥ 14:30, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Oh no this isn't mine, I brought it back for Flashfire. I went to go get a cool drink" Moonshine replied 14:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC) "Yeah right," said Oceanpaw. "Go back to the warriors den." Icewish ♥ 21:50, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Roleplay